the_dc_roleplay_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyan-li-el
Personality OOOHOHOHOHOHO....... and appearance I guess Cyan is a young kryptonian boy around 12-13 years of age (i dont really know how old he looks i tend to just think of him as a kid and leave it at that) with pale blonde hair and blue eyes with sun shaped pupils (the higher his power the more visible they are). He is a really cheerful and calm person and prefers to think on the bright side. Cyan likes to fight or liked to fight up until his training with Koujaku, now he has become somewhat of a pacifist, though he will enjoy the fight once it starts. Cyan has an intense fear of water, he has no idea where it originated but when he's in water he loses his calm personality and sinks like a rock. Cyan has somewhat of a feminine appearance. The 2 characters to point this out are Ginjo and insert masu's name here (started as an error in the way I drew him and it turned into a running gag.) Cyan tends to keep his word. A prime example would be when Cyan confronted Vlad a second time. Even though they were on good terms during the second meeting Cyan still fought him because he told Ginjo he would win his next battle with Vlad. Cyan had no idea what he looked like up until the point when he fought himself in his mind (i dont even know if he realized he was fighting himself .w .) Relationships AND RIVALRIES I GUESS which fall under the relationship variety >w> Rivalries...... Hm........ Well Cyan has somewhat of a rivalry with Carnic, but since he hasn't seen Carnic for a while I'm not sure. (Carnic's probably dead. No one really liked him, anyway, so it's all good.) When Cyan first met Ember they had a battle, and afterwards Cyan realized he had to get stronger. Cyan looks at the Bloods and all of his other friends as family. (and because of merge he's blood related to most of them.) including Watanuki up until it was revealed that the one he knew was a fake. Cyan is nice to everyone he considers a friend (even if they may not share the same sentiment ;w ;.) Ranmaru is Cyan's adoptive father and one of the many blood brothers. Cyan disliked him because he believes that ranmaru only wanted to use him however, in the end Cyan forgave him. He was still consumed because of what he did to kimihiro. Later in the rp Cyan finds out he's not only kryptonian, but also Lunarian, Pyrotanian, Tamaranian, a natural black blood etc (even though he is a blood cyan has no listing on the roster encryption, instead the other bloods just count him under Icarus' name.) At this point Cyan is confused as to what he really is. Current powers and abilities * EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH * Production and usage of infinite amounts of energy * super speed * Telekenesis to a degree * elemental control * super strength * shape shifting to a degree * heat vision * Absolute indestructibility (can still feel pain) * Black blood control * Merge, an ability unique to him * agility, super senses (able to see things invisible to normal and most supernatural dieties), flexibility * Proficient in hand to hand combat (he knows how to wield a sword but he was never taught any unarmed martial arts so cyan counts on his agility, flexibility and reflexes. Cyan tends to use his feet more than his hands so savate would be a good fighting style for him.) Most of his powers require a lot of control making that his biggest problem since Cyan has problems controlling his massive amounts of energy. Cyan has also displayed fusion compatibility with ember (Cyanber), Arclight(arcyan) and "Kimihiro" Attacks and signature moves * Light speed kick v2: Cyan spins around similar to sonic's spindash, then turns into a blue streak and kicks his enemy with incredible speed and strength. * Shot blast: A blast of energy similar to a rail gun. * Spiral shot blast: A stronger version of the shot blast capable of piercing or obliterating the target. * Crystal saber/ energy saber: Cyan turns his hand into a crystal sword, from that point he can extend the blade using his energy. * Dragon blitz flare: Cyan breathes blue heat energy that resembles fire. * Instant takedown: When surrounded by enemies Cyan punches and kicks in all directions. He appears as a blur in the center of all the chaos as his enemies get blown away. * Dragon veil mode: Cyan turns into a silhouette of blue energy and his abilities are amplified. (This technique can be piled on top of any form, ex: Dragon veil Cyanber.)